User talk:Satchi-kun02
Authors note. Don't forget to add signature in your message, because Annonymous message will deleted and unreaded. Also, please check first what you want to say so i'm not misunderstand it. (I'm a stupid one you know that.) Hehe, oh, almost forgot it ! If you MDM please stay away from my talk. Just that and thank you for your attention. 08:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Neighbouring country... Yo Satchi, yea true, we are just across the Straits of Melaka (Malaysia & Indonesia). Oh ya, do you know Evan-kun? He's a friend who lives in Singapore, yet another neighbouring country of ours. Yohohoho.... (AYET) Sorry, forgot to sign off just now. Singapore is a nice country, I have just went there for leisure at Universal Studios Singapore with my family not long ago, and it was TOTALLY a lot of fun! If given the chance, you should definitely visit Singapore at least once. One of the next locations I wish to visit next will be Bandung, Indonesia - the shopper's heaven! But for that, I may need to save enough money to make the trip a reality, haha 07:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) To AYET Yep, I know it Ayet. Well, we're neighbouring with Evan. I never go to any country but I think Singapore is cool 08:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was so busy in office now that I ended up making a mistake on where I post my responses. Please see above 07:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Surabaya... I live at Surabaya, Indonesia. Busy place, though... --" and how did ya add that sigh ? 08:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) What sign? You mean my sig(nature)? Rici made that for me, check out his creations here, many of them are cool! You can try ask Rici if he can help to do one for you. 08:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) oh ? I already have one, neither... :P Eh? Then you should have some problem deploying the sig. Try asking around (or ask Rici), for me, Evan helped me to deploy, I don't know how to do it myself, so I can't help you there. Sorry. 08:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I already ask to Rici. Cool 08:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey cool! I can see your sig now. Happy for you! 08:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sig like Running Yard... --" like running yard for me XD 09:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) XD Hahahahaha ! Okay I'll teach you. \(^w^)/ (HeartWeb 07:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) How do I follow people here~!? You'll see toolbar under here. Click the Follow button, then finished. 07:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Loved to chat, but can't do it from office Hi Satchi, I would love to jump into the chat room now (even Soul asked me to do so) but somehow my office pc could not access the chat. The chat window opens up, but that's that, could never connect into the chat room. Sorry 05:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't Fell Bad... Open from Office PC ? Wow. Sounds cool. But don't feel bad. If you available, say it to me :P. Well, the point is, you're in chat night right ? 05:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, usually so but not for long as I'll be stealing my sleep time for it. I can see you and Soul are there in the chat room. Both of you have fun. I'll tell you if I have the time to chat. 05:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The Thing is ABSOLUTELY not like what you thinking Soul is open Yahoo ! and he was away in chat. I do nothing cause see the Wiki Activity (--") 05:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the AF Hello Satchi, firstly thanks for your wedding wishes. Appreciate the thoughts. And about the AF, thanks for making one for me. I am not sure if I am doing it right because the link you provided could not be opened from my end. I got the below http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/AFerror-1.jpg Lastly, I am happy that you changed your thoughts and realized that you have some friends with you and you are NOT alone. Be happy as how you are and you will come to find life to be more beautiful and cheerful (and you are NEVER ALONE!). Keep thinking positively and you will not feel life is so bad. Keep it up! 09:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Non-One Piece Images You know that fanart isn't accepted on this wiki; images that aren't related to One Piece are also not allowed here. Please, read the image guidelines before uploading anymore images. 海賊-姫 01:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I already delete it ^^ Well, I already delete it. Thanks for the info :) 02:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC)